


If they became a Noah

by Possibly_a_bit_obsessed



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Death, Gen, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possibly_a_bit_obsessed/pseuds/Possibly_a_bit_obsessed
Summary: what if random characters became Noah's. how would they react, who would they save, who would they kill.





	If they became a Noah

After the pain had passed Lvellie had fully awoken. He was now an all-powerful Noah, he felt like he could defeat the world. Crush it under his feet and dominate the puny humans with hordes of Akuma. He could make this war go the way he wanted, easily. He could finally put an end to those exorcist that make his life in the black order more work than it ever needed to be. He could remove scientist from life, get revenge for all the time they hadn’t filled in paperwork and damaged the Vatican property. This is what power felt like. Even better than power and revenge was the family he had gained. A loving family that all shared the same goal as him. He loved them even when he found them unbearably irritating. He couldn’t stay mad at them for long, he never could with his family. They supported him through everything and he would always support them back.

**********

“Why have you betrayed us Lvellie.” Link screamed to the sky. As his previous master stood over him a ball of black matter in one hand and the bloody corpse of a scientist in another. Lvellie had a crazed look in his eye as his brought the dark matter closer to Links face and dropped the corpse. The blood splatters over his clothes made the crazed look in his eye even more obvious to the trembling Link.

“we trusted you” a crying Link whimpered “and this is what you do to us”

A semi-conscious Komui raised his head to consider if it was worth telling Link that he was the only one who had ever trusted Lvellie but decided the best course of action would be to escape while he could and live another day. After all he had a Lenalee to protect from octopi. 

Lvellie pressed the ball of black matter to Links skin causing it to bubble and melt.

Lvellie whisper to link why he did this, that this was his destiny. To destroy the useless black order and follow his master, the millennium earls, orders to the letter. This was his purpose now. With this final betrayal Lvellie killed Link. Crushing his skull under the power of black matter,

This was his destiny. With the destruction of the black order, Lvellie was finally free. Free to fully accept his position in the Noah family as the Noah of…


End file.
